christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
A Plea for Purging
A Plea for Purging was a deathcore band that began out of Nashville, Tennessee in the United States. The band began in 2005 but disbanded in 2012. The band reunited in 2017 for Facedown Records 20th anniversary at the Facedown Fest that year.Beard, Mason (January 24, 2017). "Facedown Records Announce Facedown Fest 2017 Lineup". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. History A Plea for Purging began in 2005 as the band, Silas."A Plea for Purging on The Revolution TV". YouTube. June 23, 2011. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. The lineup consisted of Lead Guitarist Blake Martin, Rhythm Guitarist Lyle Paschal, Bassist John Wand, and Drummer Aaron Eckermann. Shortly after, the band changed their name and hired on Justin Lewis as their Vocalist. Following the name change, they recorded a self-titled EP. Once the EP was released, Lewis departed from the band. The band would go on to ask Andrew Atkins to perform Vocals for them.Atkins, Andy (August 22, 2015). "Episode 31: Andy Atkins". Urban Achiever Podcast. Interview with Billy Power. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. Atkins had performed in a band called With Blood Comes Beauty, which had shared the stage with Project 86, Living Sacrifice, and Mortal Treason."With Blood Comes Beauty". Bad Apple Records. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. The band recorded another EP, titled Quick is the Word; Steady is the Action, which came out in 2007. In March 2007, the band signed to Facedown Records."Facedown Records signs A Plea for Purging". Lambgoat. March 31, 2007. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. Following the release of the EP and signing to the label, the band recorded and released their debut studio album, titled A Critique of Mind and Thought, which released in October that year. In 2008, Paschal departed from the band, with Tyler Wilson taking over the Rhythm Guitarist position. The band went on to record the next two album albums with this lineup in 2009 and 2010 - Depravity and The Marriage of Heaven and Hell respectively. Wilson departed from the band following these releases, with Atkins citing that the life style of touring was not for him."A Plea For Purging on TVU's Most Wanted". YouTube. April 1, 2011. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. The band continued with a lineup of Atkins on Vocals, Martin on Guitars, Wand on Bass, and Eckermann on Drums. The four of them went on to perform on Haste the Day's final tour, alongside MyChildren MyBride and The Chariot. Martin filled in for Haste the Day as well. The band announced that they would disband in 2012, but before doing so recorded a full-length album titled, The Life & Death of A Plea for Purging and the 7" record, Heart of a Child/Fat Pride, with both coming out on November 8, 2011. The band booked their final tour, the Quit Your Band and Get A Job Tour alongside As Hell Retreats, which took place from August 10-September 8, 2012."A PLEA FOR PURGING ANNOUNCE FINAL TOUR". Facedown Records. June 6, 2012. Retrieved on November 7, 2018."A Plea for Purging break up, announce final tour". Lambgoat. June 6, 2012. Retrieved on November 7, 2018.Neilstein, Vince (June 7, 2012). ""QUIT YOUR BAND AND GET A JOB TOUR"". Metal Sucks. Retrieved on November 7, 2018. However, years later, on January 24, 2017, it was announced the band would play again at Facedown Records' 20th anniversary, at that year's Facedown Fest, which took place on May 13, 2017. Members Last Known Lineup * Andrew Amos "Dozer" Atkins - Vocals (2006-2012, 2017) * Blake Martin - Lead Guitars (2005-2012, 2017) * John Wand - Bass (2005-2012, 2017) * Aaron Eckermann - Drums (2005-2012, 2017) Former * Justin Lewis - Vocals (2005-2006) * Lyle Paschal - Rhythm Guitars (2005-2008) * Tyler Wilson - Rhythm Guitars (2008-2010) Session * Sarah Holmes - Cello (2007) Timeline Discography Studio albums * A Critique of Mind and Thought (2007) * Depravity (2009) * The Marriage of Heaven & Hell (2010) * The Life & Death of A Plea for Purging (2011) EPs * A Plea for Purging (2006) * Quick is the Word; Steady is the Action (2007) * Heart of a Child/Fat Pride (2011) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Deathcore Bands Category:United States Bands